Collage
by actrss535
Summary: When Kagome goes to collage in The US witha punk-rcking InuYasha, things are kinda backwards right? Pairings INUKAG mabe a lil MIRSAG. please revewi!
1. Default Chapter

YAY! My second fic on ff.net! I feel special!  
  
Okay.so..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! *smilez!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the bands in this story...except Biohazard..that's my band.  
  
*Collage*  
  
Introduction:  
  
Kagome looked at her room-or what had been her room-it was empty now. Her things had all been boxed up-and it was going to take a pretty penny to ship it over to her collage in the US.  
  
She was going to SU-Syracuse University. She didn't know why her Mom and Grandfather had chosen this collage-it wasn't Yale or Harvard or anthing- AND IT WASN'T IN JAPAN!  
  
She already had a roomy who she was supposed to live with for the next four years-she hoped they weren't some baka. Or a hentai...she shuddered mentally-she could do without that.  
  
'Well...better get going,' she thought-looking at her watch 'Almost time for my flight.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*One*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~"So You're the roomy?"*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*  
  
Kagome looked around her at the airport. 'Kinda...small..'  
  
She caught a Centro to The University area...and looked around for about an hour for her apartment.  
  
'Apartment 3...this is it.'  
  
Kagome rang the bell. After a moment, an EXTREMLY hot guy answered the door.  
  
He had on loose, faided blue jeans, and a black hoodie that said " *LIT" across the front in bold blue letters. He had bare feet, and long, silver hair that reached his waist. He had a couple peircings in one ear and a thick chain around his neck. But the first thing Kagome noticed was his eyes. They were strong and fierce...and Golden!  
  
There was rock playing inside the apartment. Trapt from the sound of it.  
  
"What?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Uhm..I guess I'm your new roomy.."  
  
He looked at her. She was wearing a pair of black pants with zippers up the side-the tabs were skulls. She had chains hanging from the pants. For shoes, she had black converses. Real converses. Not the wanna-bes. These had the converse symbol on the inside...that was the only way to tell. She had a blood red mini T (the sleeves were mini that is) and detachable wool sleeves.. that weren't meant for the T-shirt as they didn't go all the way up her arm. They were black and white striped.  
  
The girl's hair was messy, and pulled back with a black clip. She had smokey make-up and skull and crossbones earrings. He noticed a tattoo between the detachable sleeve and the sleeve of the T-shirt on her right arm.  
  
A biohazard symbol.  
  
She noticed him looking at it.  
  
"My band. Do you mind?"  
  
"Whadda mean, "your band"?"  
  
"I mean the tattoo is for my band-Biohazard. Do you mind?" She was obviously irritated.  
  
"oh. Uh...so, come in I guess."  
  
She gave him a death glare out of the corner of her eye and walked into the apartment.  
  
The first room was the living room. It had hard wood floors, a futon, a TV, a CD player, and a HUGE collection of CDs.  
  
Off of the living room was a dining room. It deffinatly wasn't used for eating...or just eating at least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Okay, sorry...that was really short, but I REALLY DO NOT feel like writing!The next chapter will be longer..If I get reviews!!!!!! THAT'S PLURAL PEOPLE! AT LEAST THREE! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Lol Jk Review!!!!! Ja ne minna! Actrss535 aka Autumn 


	2. Chapter one ending and where's the ramen...

Hey! Oh, God! I haven't even thought about this story in months! I'm so sorry about the wait! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.! :-D!  
  
Okay.Disclaimer!! I don't own InuYasha.and I just found out I don't own Biohazard either.someone else named there band that.but I'll keep Kagome's band name Biohazard seeing as it really won't be a big part of the story. *Thinks to self* I talk way too much.OH! But I do own Mozan.and that song about caution tape.  
  
ALL RIGHT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*one (con't)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A table was pushed up against one wall..it was covered in textbooks and papers. There was a bookshelf nearby with more textbooks, and a couple novels. There was also a shelf committed to loose-leaf paper, pencils and erasers.  
  
Aside from that was a computer by one wall, on the computer table a cell phone and palm pilot were charging.  
  
To the sides were bedrooms-two, and a bathroom. The first room was fairly large-and pink, It was empty except for a bed frames and mattress. There was a good-sized closet, and two windows. The next room was the boy's room.her wouldn't let her go in.  
  
The bathroom was large and painted cream. Off of the main room was a small laundry room. It was A MESS. There were piles of clothes everywhere. Kagome shuddered mentally at the sight before her.  
  
There was also a kitchen off of the dining room. It was large, with much cabinet space and a large-but empty-pantry.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both the boy and Kagome went to the door. Outside stood a man.and TONS of boxes.  
  
"All those clothes aren't coming in this apartment, girl." He said, with that same superior attitude.  
  
"They aren't clothes, stupid," she said, signing the clipboard the deliveryman handed her. After handing it back, she walked to a box and opened it. "They're C.Ds"  
  
The Boy's eyes widened. "All of those?!" he exclaimed, motioning to the boxes.  
  
"Nah, only about a third"  
  
'So this is the roomy?' he thought. 'Maybe she isn't so bad.then again.' "What king of C.Ds??" he asked.  
  
"The only kind worthy of being C.Ds" she scoffed.  
  
"And what kind is that?"  
  
"Rock! God, what did you think, Avril Lavigne or something?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"By the way," she said before he could make a smart comment, "Do you have a DVD player?"  
  
"Um.yeah.why?" he asked, still a bit fazed.  
  
"Cause about a sixth of those are DVDs, so.mind if I start bringing these in?"  
  
He shook his head, and stepped out of the way.  
  
"Got a name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um.InuYasha."  
  
"Kagome," she said, and picked up a box.  
  
~*TWO~*  
  
* "Where's the ramen?" *  
  
After all the boxes were inside the apartment, Kagome went into the kitchen.  
  
"Not to impose or anything but.have you got any ramen?"  
  
"No.I'm all out"  
  
This was true. He had eaten the last package for breakfast and hadn't felt like shopping.  
  
"Okay then.know any good oriental supermarkets?"  
  
"Yeah, there's one on Erie."  
  
"Okay..how do I get there?"  
  
"I'll take you.I have to make sure you get good ramen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got in InuYasha's car, a red Hyundai accent, and drove to the store- called Han's Oriental Supermarket (A/N I don't own that either, but it's a real place.very nice.) They walked to the back of the store, Kagome picking up things and putting them in her shopping basket as they walked by.  
  
*sanshoku Dango *Pocky *monaka *kimchi dumplings *Rice bowls *Plates *Chopsticks *Chopstick rests *A tea set..  
  
When they got to the very back of the store (where the ramen was) InuYasha happened to glance into the shopping basket.  
  
"WOMAN! I don't have the money to pay for all that!" He cried  
  
"I never asked you to," she said calmly, picking out packages of ramen. *Seafood (with chili power) *Chicken (chili powder) *Vegetable (chili powder) *Oriental (chili powder)  
  
She took about five of each, and then turned to InuYasha. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
When they got back to the apartment, Kagome went straight to the kitchen. "Hungry?" she asked him  
  
InuYasha merely nodded. "'Kay. It'll be, like, 20 minutes."  
  
He nodded again, and went to the living room to put on some music. He sat in the dining room pretending to tidy up and use the computer while watching Kagome. She took off the detachable sleeves and put her hair in a ponytail.  
  
She half danced to the beat of the CD as she walked around preparing lunch.  
  
20 minutes later, she walked into the dining room with two bowls of ramen, four kim-chi dumplings (a/n me and my kim-chi obsession.) and coffee.  
  
"Sorry.the kim-chi takes a while." She said.  
  
He mumbled something inaudible, as his mouth was full of ramen.  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
He swallowed. "It's good." He took a drink of coffee to wash the food down. "This is the best coffee I've ever had." He said.  
  
She blushed as he went on, "I've tried to make it and it sucks. Is this the coffee from the freezer?"  
  
She nodded, and he grinned into his coffee mug.  
  
After they had both eaten, Kagome picked up the plates and brought them into the kitchen. InuYasha watched her wash them. Then, when she was done, she walked past him into her room and began looking through the boxes one by one. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and shut the door. It was re-opened a moment later.  
  
"No dresser or anything?" she asked.  
  
InuYasha shook his head.  
  
Kagome shrugged and unloaded the boxes. All the clothes (about 3 boxes) went into the closet. So did a forth box-presumably socks and underwear. She then pulled out sheets-midnight blue-and put the on the bed.  
  
InuYasha walked into the room. "so..what CDs have you got?"  
  
"let's see..." she said, opening a box.  
  
Dashboard confessional LIT Cake Barenaked Ladies Yellowcard Radiohead The flaming Lips AC/DC Sum 41 Blink 182 Violent Fury ("My uncle's band") Simple plan All-American Rejects Good Charlotte (" Just the music-they're posers") Bleu Smashmouth Guster Guns And Roses Green Day Led Zepplin Korn Biohazard (" not a sold recording-we got a friend to record a copy for each of us) Three Doors Down Trapt Linkin Park The Misfits Bowling for soup Mettalica .and tons of others.  
  
"wow." He stated "No better than what you've got." She said. "yeah it is. So how good is your band?" She grinned. "wanna hear?" without waiting for an answer, she ran to the living room with the CD case and put the CD on. Electric guitar and drum work blasted from the speakers. Then a female voice cried out; "1 2 3 4!" The rock quieted down instead of getting louder.  
  
"I'm sleeping Tryin' to get the blood off my face And the caution tape from my mind."  
  
There was a break then,  
  
"I've gone blind I must be blind. And I don't wanna think About what I'm leaving behind. EVERYTHING! NOTHING! IM BLIND!"  
  
There was another instrumental break then the voice came back  
  
"The world's here But then it's gone. And theres only one thing That keeps me goin' on!"  
  
(break) "I'm sleeping! Tryin' to get the blood off my face And the caution tape from my mind"  
  
The music got very quiet.  
  
"And this one last time, I wish I Could see you. I wanna see you."  
  
There was a pause..  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
"That was you?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"yup."  
  
"Where'd you get those lyrics?"  
  
"Moi.those were actually good.."  
  
"where'd you get the inspiration?"  
  
"I dunno." She answered, shrugging.  
  
"I have a preposal for you."  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"I'm getting together with my band tonight, how about you come and watch?"  
  
"Um..okay. so.what's your band's name?"  
  
"The Guru Devils."  
  
"cool. What are their names?"  
  
"Well, theres Miroku, Koga, Mozan, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo."  
  
"They're Japanese?"  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
"They sound like Japanese names."  
  
"Oh.so, it's what, six? They'll be here in an hour."  
  
"Okay!" She said brightly and walked away. She turned back at the doorway. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"um."  
  
"Do you want me to make something?"  
  
".sure."  
  
"'Kay!" she twitted, going off to her room and leaving InuYasha listening to "Classic Photo" (Something about a freaky little girl in a freaky little world)  
  
InuYasha heard her close her door and smelled sulfer as Kagome sruck a match. There was silence for about 15 minutes, and then she walked out of the room.  
  
"when do you want dinner by?" she asked.  
  
"um.whenever I guess."  
  
"Okay. Is it okay if I go back to the store? And is there a key I can use, since we'll be sharing this apartment and I don't want to have to follow you everywhere?"  
  
"Umm-"  
  
"And stop saying "um" it makes you sound stupid!"  
  
"hey!"  
  
"well it's true!"  
  
"Feh. Here' a key. I'll take you to the store."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*!~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
OKAY! Talk about long! What did you think? I'll try to update soon. The next chapter is, "Will you bear my child?" Lol. It was coming! :-D -Autumn AKA actrss535. 


	3. Will You bear my child?

Ah, you guys! I'm so sorry! I tried to update, I promise! My computer was being stupid-headed and wouldn't load the story to the net. God.……..I can't believe I'm still getting reviews a year later. smiles I feel special……..anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews!  So………..here it is!

Wait…….gotta do one of these first….. DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or anything except a computer and a pen and a piece of paper and Mozan. Which makes me sad.

"Okay. Is it okay if I go back to the store? And is there a key I can use, since we'll be sharing this apartment and I don't want to have to follow you everywhere?"

"Umm-"

"And stop saying "um" it makes you sound stupid!"

"hey!"

"well it's true!"

"Feh. Here' a key. I'll take you to the store."

"Fine."

Oh, yeah and the disclaimer..…: I'll own InuYasha or any of the bands in this story when a cow jumps over the moon, and a fork runs away with a spoon. sees a fork and a spoon hand in hand leaving her house…..oooor not…..(damn that always happens……) ah well, I don't own anything except maybe some poems/songs and I'll say those are mine if and when they come up :P Anyways, I hope you guys don't hate this story too much!

Three

"_Will You Bear My Child?"_

After they got back from the store, InuYasha remembered something he wanted to ask her.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"What's for dinner?" (A/N ah, InuYasha, always food orientated)

"Tuna noodle bake, corn and bread and blueberry crumble-for dessert. Alright?"

"Yeah"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. InuYasha left, leaving Kagome to boil water and whatever else. There were voices laughing and joking in the apartment and an occasional female voice shouting, "PERVERT!" Forty-five minutes later, with the food cooked, Kagome poked her head into the living room.

"InuYasha, do you want me to clear the table, or do you want to eat in here?"

"Set the table."

"'Kay," she said then as an after thought, "Hi" to the band.

Five minutes later, she came to the doorway again "Dinner's ready." There was a mad rush for the table, and Kagome just barely got out of the way. The second everybody sat down, the guys started chowing down. The girls ate too, but not quite so loudly and just plain piggishly. When the group had finished stuffing their faces, they took turn asking Kagome questions.

"Where are you from?"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"What are you studying?"

"Isn't Inu a jerk?" (From Shippo; which earned him a crack on the head from InuYasha)

And of course…

"Will you bear my child?"

To this, everyone at the table burst out laughing, with the exception of Sango and Kagome; Kagome looked appalled, and Sango suddenly had a red, fiery aura and started hitting Miroku very hard over his head.

"Ow! Hell, Sango, what's wrong with you!" he yelled, trying to get away from her.

"You are such a pervert!" she yelled back.

A girl named Mozan (A/N yeah I know she's not in InuYasha, I'm not stupid, but she won't be a big part of the story so whatever) turned to Kagome and said, "This happens all the time. Sango and Miroku fight about how he's a pervert, Shippo and InuYasha fight because well, who knows, maybe because Shippo's so rude to InuYasha, Kikyo fights with any girl who even comes close to flirting with InuYasha, but at the same time fights with him about some so called 'betrayal'…..you'll get used to it-and for that matter understand it-after you spend a few days with us.

"Okay so…who's who?" Kagome asked Mozan, who was rather short and thin with long strawberry blonde hair and glasses.

"Well, you know InuYasha, of course. Kikyo is that girl in the red plaid Hot Topic-y pants" (A/N No, I don't own Hot Topic either, which REALLY makes me sad) and the white band T," Kagome looked at her. She was really pretty, but had a cold, angry look to her that told her she might be hard to get to know. Mozan went on, " The girl there, in the fitted jeans and black tank top is Sango," Kagome thought she looked rather friendly, that is, when she wasn't hitting the boy she assumed was Miroku, "Shippo is that little red haired high school kid InuYasha's hitting, Miroku is that rather cute guy in back pants and the dark purple T shirt; with the Buddha on it that Sango's hitting, and the diesel guy in jeans and the brown T shirt is Koga. And I'm Mozan." All of these guys looked nice enough to Kagome, as did Mozan.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Kagome said, "Tell me…..about Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Well…..she's rather quiet and….mean. She and InuYasha went out for years and then….something happened. Neither of them are very talkative, so no one really knows for sure, but like I said, there was some kind of betrayal. No one really talks to her. She's only still in the band, 'cause she's the best guitarist and vocalist out there. That is….unless YOU join. InuYasha says that you're really good, and none of us would mind replacing Kikyo."

"Really? Wow I'm flattered but…how are you going to decide whether I'm good enough or not?"

"We'll get together without Kikyo and have you play in her place, then we'll vote to see if you're in or not."

"Oh…..ok."

Just then, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kikyo looking down at her. "Listen, you little wanna-be prep," she said, "You are NOT going to take my place in this band, and you are NOT going to mess around with InuYasha, do you understand? Because if I can't have him no one will! Certainly not some bitch like you! Got it?"

Kagome moved Kikyo's hand from her shoulder. "Last time I checked," She responded, "You were not in charge of telling me what to do." Then she turned around and continued talking to Mozan. (A/N……uh oh…..Kagome gonna DIE!……cuz Kikyos a crazy stupid bitccccch……lol sorry) So anyways…….Kikyo started down at Kagome. "EXCUSE ME!" She yelled, " Don't even start with that attitude with ME! You watch your place little girl, or you WILL regret it!" (A/N……..told you she was crazy! runs and hides from Kikyo…….  Sorry…..I'm hyper  )

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "Whoa, whoa, Kikyo, chill out," Said Koga, taking her shoulders and pulling her gently away from Kagome, who she was still death glaring. Kikyo let Koga lead her away (A/N Oo) and with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, Kagome turned back to Mozan once more. "Ohhhhhkay then….." she mumbled. Later after everyone had left (Much to Kagome's relief…..because Kikyo's CRAZY!) InuYasha and Kagome were sitting in the living room arguing over what music to listen to (a/n……..always something with those two, isn't there………grumblegrumble) they finally settled on My Chemical Romance's Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge and sat listening to it in scilence for a while. Suddenly, in the middle of Cemetary Drive (A/N best song EVER……..) InuYasha spoke. "What did you do to Kikyo to get her that pissed, anyways?" he asked. Kagome paused before answering, "She got in my face. So I told her off. And she freaked out." InuYasha just looked at her for a moment. "Okay, lesson one," he said, "Don't piss off Kikyo. She is crazy. And she will kill you." Then under his breath, "And she is so damn sexy…….." (A/N….ARGH! Ew! It kills me to write that!) "Then why is she in the band?" Kagome asked, then, "No, better yet, then why did you date her!" InuYasha glared at her, then, "I'm going to bed." "Oh, come on Inuy!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYsha paused at the doorway. "You're really good at pissing people off, you know that?" he asked her, then ignoring her gaping mouth, walked to his room and slammed the door.

Okay! Done with a chappy! Yay! I'll try to update sooner this time. No promises. Leave comments! Please! TY!

Actrss535


End file.
